Histoire de maraudeurs
by Fleur Delacour4
Summary: reviews svp !


N/A Cette histoire se passe dans le temps où les parents de Harry allaient à l'école. Tout les personnages de ma fic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (mon idole) sauf quelques-uns dont j'ai inventé les prénoms ... Je tiens également à dire que tous les "merde" que contiennent cette fic ne sont pas la pour faire allusion aux français (qui, en passant, m'énervent po mal !) car je suis entièrement QUÉBÉCOISE et fière de l'être ! Je les ai seulement mit parce que je ne voulait pas écrire de sacre ... Et maintenant, bonne lecture !  
  
JP = James Potter SB = Sirius Black PP = Peter Pettigrew RL = Remus Lupin  
  
~~*~~  
  
Cela faisait un moment que James n'écoutaient plus le professeur McGonagall, il était trop concentré sur la belle chevelure rousse de Lily Evans ...  
  
- JAMES POTTER !  
  
- Oui professeur McGonagall ?  
  
- Vous allez avoir tout votre temps pour établir une statégie pour draguer Mademoiselle Evans ce soir, en retenue !  
  
- Eh merde ...  
  
- Voyons James chérie, je ne voit pas du tout pourquoi tu t'occupe de Evans, regarde plutôt le professeur McGonagall, elle est plus mature, plus sérieuse, plus dominatrice ...  
  
- Mr Black, vous voulez ajouté quelque-chose ?  
  
- Oh, je disais seulement à James comment je vous trouve ... radieuse aujourd'hui !  
  
- Oh ! Mr Black vous savez parler aux femmes !  
  
Sirius eut un léger sourire en coin.  
  
- Et vous pourrez donc donner quelques conseils à Mr Potter ce soir, en retenue !  
  
- Eh merde ...  
  
Minerva McGonagall allait continuer son cours quand la cloche sonna.  
  
- Potter, Black, je vous attend ce soir dans mon bureau à 7 heure précise.  
  
- Oui, professeur.  
  
Les quatre Maraudeur sortirent du cours de métamorphose.  
  
(RM) - Eh bien mon cher Patmol, tu es maintenant certain que ton charme irrésistible n'atteint pas les professeurs !  
  
(SB) - La ferme, Lunard ! À cause de cette stupide retenue , je vais devoir annulé mon rendez-vous de ce soir ...  
  
(PP) - Avec Émily Patil ?  
  
(JM) - Mais non voyons Queudver ! Émily c'était la semaine passé ! Cette semaine c'est avec Violette Brown !  
  
(SB) - Tu as parfaitement raison , Cornedrue !  
  
(PP) - Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour avoir toutes ces filles à tes pieds ...  
  
- N'y pense pas Peter, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour toi, lui répondit Sirius  
~~*~~  
  
VB = Violette Brown EP = Émily Patil LE = Lily Evans  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes des filles, Violette Brown, Émily Patil, Lily Evans et un petit groupe de Poufsouffle non identifiée essayaient de se faire belle.  
  
(VB) - Émi ? Tu me prête ton rouge à lèvre rouge sang ?  
  
(EP) - Il est dans ma trousse à maquillage, là, à côté du lavabo, sert toi.  
  
Violette attrapa le coffre avec ses longues griffes peintes en blanc (ses ongles) et tout en parlant, commenca à fouiller dedans.  
  
(VB) - Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec un maraudeur.  
  
Les poufsouffles, qui jusque la n'avait rien dit, poussèrent un ohhh d'admiration. Lily, quant à elle, commença à s'interresser un peu plus à la conversation.  
  
(LE) - Un maraudeur ?  
  
Violette finit par trouver le "superbe" rouge à lèvre d'Émily et repoussa la trousse plus loin.  
  
(VB) - Bien sûr ! Un maraudeur ! Il fallait bien qu'un jour, enfin, qu'IL me remarque !  
  
Lily et les poufsouffles étaient maintenant pendu au lèvre de Violette et attendait désespérément qu'elle nomme le nom du maraudeur en question.  
  
(EP) - Mais dit nous, qui c'est ? James ? Remus ?  
  
Violette se badigeonnait maintenant les lèvres avec son rouge à lèvre.  
  
(VB) - Sirius Black !  
  
Les poufsouffles étaient maintenant en pleine admiration devant Violette. Lily, de son côté, soulagée que ce ne soit pas James, continua à se maquiller et ne porta plus attention à leur discussion.  
  
(EP) - SIRIUS BLACK !?!  
  
Émily fondit en larmes, sortit en courant des toilettes, et on ne la revit plus jamais  
  
(VB) - Émily ! Attends, tu as oublier ton rouge à lèvres ! ... Ah ben tanpis, jle garde.  
  
~~*~~  
  
REVIEWS svp ! 


End file.
